


Forever is a very long time

by Winter_Witch



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Reader inserts!, Vampires, comments!, inappropriate use of fangs, kidnaping, please send prompts?, plot and some porn, possible death?, self hate, vampie sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: collection of Henry x reader shots





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts!

not posting yes, just creating the doc so when I do it's all ready. 


	2. You meet him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet him

You smiled at your cousin Abe as he made his speech. He hadn't seen you yet and hadn't in 20 years. Not since you were children. You were planning to surprise him, he had changed so much from the little boy you loved so much when you were both small. Just as soon as he finished his speech, you walked over, straightening your (F/C) dress.

"Hello, are you Abraham Lincoln?" you asked.

"Well, I should hope so," the tall gangly man smiled.

"Abe, it's me, (Y/N)," you grinned and he seemed shocked.

"Y-(Y/N)?) he demanded and you grinned.

"It's been too long Abe," you chuckled.

"Far to long," he agreed, wrapping you in his arms. You giggled softly. "You need to meet my fiance," he grinned.

"Finance? Abe, you dog," you laughed softly. He led you over to a beautiful woman in a soft blue dress.

"Mary, this is my cousin, (Y/N)," Abe grinned like the little boy you used to know.

"It's lovely to meet you Mary," you smiled.

"Same to you, I love your dress," she grinned.

"Thank you, it was made in florida, I wasn't sure I would fit in all the way up here," you chuckled.

"It looks fine," she assured you. Abe seemed to spot someone.

"I'll be back in a second," he said. You shrugged and spent a few moments talking with Mary.

* * *

 

Then you saw him, the most handsome man you had ever seen, looking at you. You blushed deeply, not thinking to look away, you held his eye contact, noting the small smirk that found his lips. He wasn't perfect, far from it in fact, bt he had all these tiny imperfections that made him seem so perfect to you... The way his chocolate brown eyes seemed to see right to your very soul.

He was pale but had such handsome features it seemed not to matter to you. His dark hair was elegantly swept back and so very thick, you couldn't help but think how it might feel to run your hands through such hair. And he seemed to make his movements with such fluid grace... "didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?" he asked teasingly. You jumped, in your observation, you didn't realise he had walked over to you.

"S-Sorry, I- I didn't mean-" you started but he cut you off.

"It's quite alright Ms..." he trailed off.

"Oh! (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)," you introduced yourself.

"(Y/N)... Abe's cousin?" he asked.

"You know him?" you smiled.

"He's my... Business associate," he said with a hint of dry humor.

"And you are?" You smiled at the charming man.

"My name is Henry, Henry Sturges," He smiled.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Sturges, It has been a pleasure meeting you," you smiled softly.

"Indeed it has, I hope to see you again," he said and he left the ghost of a kiss on your knuckles. Your breath caught in your throat and he did not fail to miss it. All the while he was screaming at himself to stop, that you would only die...  

You would only end up Like Eveda.

"(Y/N)! We're leaving," Abe called.

"Coming!" you called.

"Goodbye mr. Sturges-" you turned to tell him goodbye but he seemed to have vanished. "Henry?" You asked, looking around. Not seeing him, you made your way back over to Abe. You thought of him often in the days that followed. The handsome man with chocolate eyes and a mysterious, charming personality.

Why? Why were you attracted so to this man?

Well, you were only human.

 


	3. Adam intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds Henry with you and captures you as bait to taunt Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but there is going to be a rape scene in this chapter, if easily offended or are a victim of abuse or rape look away,* I also just want to say, I in no way promote rape and in no way is rape okay.*

Adam's POV

I sighed, this search for Henry grows tiresome. His stupid hunter killed Barts and I can't have this anymore.

He must have some weakness, something I can take and use against him. 

I should have just killed him when I had the chance.

I was walking through a little town in massachusetts when I spotted him. Finally I've found him! Wait... 

Who is that woman? The beautiful one with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. The one talking to Henry... He smiled at her and she blushed.

So the scum does have a weakness... This beautiful little mortal woman. 

I smirked, hiding in the crowd of people, Henry vanished, leaving his little morsel all alone. She'll be to easy to snatch away. I made sure no one would notice me.

I watched her walking through town and followed her. She walked into the woods without a second glance. Must be walking home.

I followed her a few miles out to a house. Good, far enough away no one would hear her scream. There's no one around for miles. I went over to the small shed, finding several coils of rope and some huge flour sacks. 

This will do. Take her down to louisiana, let Henry come looking for her. Maybe give her a good fuck before I drain her dry. I went and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"A weary traveler seeking directions," I sighed as if tired. I heard several locks open.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Might you know the way to Berkshire?" I asked.

"Oh! That's weeks travel away!" she said and I sighed. You can rest here for the night and I could take you into town in the morning," she offered and I smiled.

"Much obliged ma'am," I say. She opened the door wider and I stepped inside, setting my sacks of rope on the table.

"Would you like some food?" she asked.

"No thank you ma'am, I ate about an hour ago," I brushed her off, getting ready to pounce. I took the rope out of the sack. and When her back was turned, I walked up to her. I chuckled.

She yelped as I snatched her to me, holding her arms and clamping a hand on her mouth. "Henry may think he can protect you but he's wrong," I said. "Make a single noise and I'll snap your neck," I warned, looping a coil of rope around her wrists to bind them behind her back. She whimpered as I walked in front of her, her wrists bound nicely.

"Pretty little thing," I cooed then ripped open the front of her dress, leaving her in her tight corset and underdress. "I'm fine as far as food goes but a drink would be nice," I smirked and made a small cut on her neck with my fingernail to drink from. She cried out and squirmed.

"What are you?" she demanded. I scoffed and put my lips to her neck, pulling out her sweet red life.

Your POV

What the hell?! I whimpered as this man who apparently knew Mr. Sturges sucked the blood out of the cut on my neck. I tugged at the ropes, trying to escape them, as if sensing my intentions my captor's hold tightened on me painfully.

"A-Ah! Let me go!" I pleaded, unsure why I was being abducted. He growled and pulled back, ripping my corset off, then my under dress. I flushed, embarrassed. He chuckled, seeing me bare except for my unders. He fingered their hem.

"P-Please don't," I whispered, scared. He smirked and literally ripped them off and stuffed hem in my mouth.

I cried out as they filled my mouth painfully to the brim, cheeks bulging. He ripped a strip out of the skirt of my dress and tied it around my head to seal in the cloth. It was tied over my mouth and nose, making breathing even more difficult.

"Mmh," I cried but it came out a quiet whimper. He used the rest of the rope and made a harness to keep my arms still, it circled my bare breasts, making them look bigger.

He chuckled and stroked one of them, pinching the nipple that had grown hard in the night air. I whined and tried to pull away.

"Mooo," I whined, tears escaping as his intentions became clear. He forced my legs apart with strength that no human could possess. What was he? A devil!? Sent to capture and rape me or something!? 

He pushed his pants down enough to expose his erect cock. I cried out, knowing what he was going to do. I lost my innocence long ago but that's another story, he can't! I... He's going to... I'm helpless and there's no one to hear my cries for help around for miles.

I screamed as he shoved his cock into my wet heat, roughly massaging my breasts and sucking on the cut on my neck. Eventually, he came hard and pulled back, my blood dripping from his chin.

I whimpered as he grabbed the rest of the rope and tied one peice around my waist and tied it off, taking the tail and stringing it between my ass cheeks and folds to tied it in front of me. 

I whined as not only he violated me but he was tying me in a way that the ropes would. Once that was done. he tossed me over his shoulder and carried me outside in the cold night air.

I whined, my nipples becoming hard.

"Henry will do anything to get you back," he chuckled. Was Henry like this man? He tossed me over my horse who had been saddled up and he climbed on. I whimpered as he reode off into the night unto he reached the train tracks. He's waiting on a train... When one finally came and stopped for water at the nearbye water tower, he tossed me inside and empty cargo car and climbed in to.

"Get comfy my pretty one," he chuckled. I whimpered...

Days later, he told me we were in louisiana. I had had no food, no water... He tossed me over his shoulder.

"Vadoma! Come take care of her," he said, passing me on to a scowling but beautiful red haired woman. What will they do to me?


	4. Help...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry receives word from Adam about your abduction

Henry's POV

* * *

I sighed irritated, the girl, (Y/N). She shouldn't be near me, it's not safe. But she makes me feel things I've not felt since...

Well, not since Eveda. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called. 

"It's me! It's urgent!" Abe called. I sighed and went to the door.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"(Y/N)'s been taken," he said and I felt my heart drop. 

"Where?" I demanded, grabbing my coat. Adam won't hurt her.

 

**I am so sorry it's so short but I've been having trouble with everything lately and I have a major writers block, I told myself I had to put out one chapter at least on all my stories over winter break so there will be more.**

 


	5. Help...

(Y/N) __

* * *

I whimpered softly, tugging at the ropes, weak and bloody.

I've been a captive for days. I miss Abe. And I miss Henry. 

Adam Claims that Henry marked me as his mate?

That he's a vampire...  I jumped and Whimpered as Adam himself came in.

"Why isn't he here yet! His scent is all over you!" he growled.

I whined around the gag in pain. 

I cried out in pain as he hit me.

Maybe I should give the bastard some incentive," he growled, grabbing my hair.

I tugged at the ropes that bound my hands tightly behind my back.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you girl?" he asked casually.

I whimpered and hesitantly shook my head no. He chuckled, his hands trailing down my shoulders and down my body, lingering to cup my breast. My eyes widened fearfully.

"I am going to fuck you until you bleed, and I will bit you. And if the venom gets to you before he does, he'll just have to live with you dying or becoming a vampire," he chuckled.

My eyes filled with tears and I struggled hopelessly as he ripped of the front of my dress.

"It's nothing personal my dear, just... Good business," he chuckled, binding my legs so they were spread.

He tore off the rest of my clothes until I was bare before him.

I choked on my sobs and he chuckled, reaching to rub my slit.

I gasped out as his mouth locked on my breast.

He chuckled, his tongue circling the nipple as his fingers played with my slit.

I don't want this.

He growled and I screamed as he bit down on my breast, his inhumanly sharp teeth breaking the sensitive skin. 

I sobbed at the agony that was spreading through my body, starting at my breast.

He hooked my legs around him and shoved his cock in my entrance. I screamed.

This is a nightmare. 

He kept up until he finished inside me but the fire remained.

It burned me, I screamed and thrashed in my bonds, trying to end the pain.

I heard the slaughter downstairs before it registered. The door busted in.

"(Y/N)!" I heard but I couldn't tell who said it.

"He bit her... The bastard bit her," a deeper voice growled as I sobbed and thrashed.

I screamed when the gag was taken out.

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here darling," a soothing voice like butter murmured and I whimpered but didn't thrash, too tired for that.

"I'll scream at you later, we need to get her out of here," Abe murmured as someone gathered me in their arms after wrapping me in a coat.

"It's alright darling, I know it hurts but I'm gonna make it better," Henry murmured, cradling me to his chest.

Make it better... 


	6. Fever Dreams part 1

Henry Carried you back to Abe's house as you shook in his arms, the bite that Adam had given you getting worse.

He had draped you in his coat, not wanting to cause you any further embarrassment. 

He wished he could kill Adam. 

Wished he could put a silver bullet in his head.

Had Adam not caused him enough strife?

"It hurts," you whimpered as he laid you gingerly on a bed as Abe ran to get a doctor.

"A doctor won't help," Henry snapped at him.

"He bit her," he added with a sigh, pulling his coat away from your throat that be could see the deadened wound.

Abe gulped and came over to you.

"Is there a cure?" he whispered and Henry laughed without humor. 

"A cure, how foolish are you boy?" he spat, trying to make you as comfortable as possible.

"What happens now is up to her really, either she'll turn like me, or the infection will cause her to rot from the inside out," Henry sighed, squeezing your cold hand.

Abe draped more blankets over you, trying to get you warm.

"Turn..." Abe trailed off.

"Yes turn, into a vampire, the question is will you allow that? You know me Abe, there are good vampires in the world, I ca teach her, it doesn't have to be bad," Henry made his case to his friend.

"I wouldn't have it in me to end her," Abe admitted.

You whimpered.

"The fever's set in, I'm amazed her body is putting up this much resistance to the infection, mine was almost instant," Henry said.

Abe thought he detected a note of pride in his friend's voice.

"It hurts," you repeated, sweat rolling down your forehead, eyes opening.

Your vision was blurry, but you knew who was in the room with you.

Abe was the only person who could be that tall and you could smell Henry all around you, the coat you were wearing and just in the air.

He smelled of pine trees and coffee grinds.

It was a rather intoxicating sent you thought.

"I smell nice eh?" Henry said, amused, you hadn't realized you'd spoke out loud when describing him.

"Shut up," you grumbled and whimpered as a sharp pain went through your chest.

You wanted to scream at him. 

He caused this.

But this time you kept control of your tongue.

Abe and Henry explained what had happened and gave you the option. Henry could turn you himself into a vampire, where you would have to live off others to survive.

Or, Abe could end it. 

No pain, no more anything.

And that thought was tempting.

But you were scared, you would admit that to Henry centuries later that you were just to afraid to know what comes next.

"I want you to turn me."


	7. Autor's note!

Okay guys, I am so sorry it's so long between updates, but I am planning on updating all my works before Christmas!


	8. Awakening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up.

Light.

You opened your eyes and that was the first thing that registered, the light.

Your gaze flitted back and forth, unable to focus on any one thing.

The dust floating in front of the sunlight.

The fibers in the wood of the walls.

Something was different and your senses were reeling, trying to figure it out.

You inhaled, detecting notes of pine trees, coffee grounds, ashes, and pen ink in the room. 

Then you realized what was off.

There was no pain.

The pain was gone.

Henry.

The Pine trees, coffee grounds and ash scent was him.

That smell was committed to your memory.

The pen ink was Abe, asleep on the foot of the bed.

Henry was watching you warily, trying to gauge your reaction.

You studied him, the silkiness of his hair, the soft concern in his eyes.

He was wary because you were crouched in a defensive position, your body still in defense mode. 

You straightened out to show him you were okay.

It had all happened in less than five seconds.

"I'm alright," you say, both to him and yourself.

You jumped at the sound of your own voice.

"I know, it's overwhelming, all your senses and emotions are heightened." he said, standing.

You looked him up and down.

Yep, your emotions were definitely heightened.

Lust. For one. 

Because God that man was gorgeous.

"You need to feed," he said and the moment he mentioned it you recognized a hunger you'd never experienced before.

A burning hunger, as thought you hadn't eaten for weeks.

Your gums hurt as though something was trying to push through. Your eyes flitted to Abe and you took a step back.

Henry laughed softly.

"No, not on him." he said.

He quickly penned out a note, telling Abe he had taken you out to feed.

"Well (Y/N), welcome to the beginning of forever," Henry said to you as the pair of you stepped outside.

You smiled back softly.

Forever indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Requests!


End file.
